User blog:LeeHatake93/Naruto and Sasuke
Naruto Uzumaki '''and Sasuke Uchiha'' are the main characters of the ''Naruto: Shippuden series, and would be playable in ''PlayStation All-Stars Fanfiction 2. ''Sakurai Haruno''' also appears in their moveset. Biography TEAM SEVEN REUNITED Naruto Uzumaki, the current Jinchuriki of the Nine-Tailed Fox, and Sasuke Uchiha, believed to be the only living member of the Uchiha Clan, these two shinobi have clashed countless times throughout the years. Eternal rivals since their childhood, the two finally settle their differences to combat the legendary Madara Uchiha and the fearsome Ten-Tailed Beast in order to save the Shinobi World from destruction. Together with Sakura Haruno, can their power be enough to prevent the end of the world? THE LEGACY OF NARUTO AND SASUKE *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 2'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 4'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja 5'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Heroes 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Impact'' *''Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 2'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Generations'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 3: Full Burst'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution'' *''Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4'' Gameplay Unlike the first Fanfiction Royale, Naruto and Sasuke are now a two-in-one character rather than being individual characters, although this does not affect their movesets. Both of their movesets undergo a few changes, including Naruto now being permanently playable in his Tailed Beast Mode. Move List (Naruto) center (Square Moves) *'Shadow Clone Combo' - Naruto performs his traditional melee combo while accompanied by two Shadow Clones. *'Tailed Beast Rush' - or + Naruto performs a quick-paced melee combo and finishes by punching the opponent with an enlarged chakra arm. *'Rising Uzumaki Slam' - + Naruto creates two Shadow Clones and spins them upward, bringing them to the ground to knock an opponent upward. *'Shadow Clone Drop' - + Naruto punches the opponent as two Shadow Clones appear from the air, performing a brief melee combo before disappearing. *'Double Chakra Arms' - (Air) Naruto creates two large chakra arms and slams them into the stage. *'Aerial Tailed Beast Rush' - or + (Air) Naruto performs an air dash and attacks with his chakra arm. * Aerial Uzumaki Slam - + (Air) Naruto summons three Shadow Clones and performs the Uzumaki Slam. *'Aerial Clone Drop' - + (Air) Naruto drop kicks the opponent as a Shadow Clone performs an aerial Rasengan. center (Triangle Moves) *'Rasengan' - (Chargeable) Turns into the Planetary Rasengan when charged, causing Naruto to dash across the screen before landing the attack. *'Wind Style: Rasen Shuriken' - or + (Throwable when charged) *'Rasengan Barrage' - + - Creates two Rasengans and rushes forward, knocking his oppnent into the air. *'Shadow Clone Rasengan' - + - A Clone attacks with a Rasengan *'Rasengan Riot' - (Air, Chargeable) Naruto creates four chakra arms that each hold a Rasengan, and thrusts them downward. *'Double Shadow Clone Drop' - or + (Air) - Summons two Clones that attack with with a Giant Rasengan *'Aerial Rasengan Barrage' - + (Air) Naruto performs an aerial version of Rasengan Barrage *'Massive Rasengan' - + (Air) Naruto creates a large Rasengan and thrusts it toward the ground while falling. center (Circle Moves) *'Switch to Sasuke' - - Naruto swaps places with Sasuke *'Mini-Tailed Beast Bomb '- or + - Naruto performs a miniature version of his Tailed Beast Bomb, which acts similarly to the Rasengan. *'Rasengan Vaccuum' - + - Naruto creates a large Rasengan that will draw opponents toward himself, briefly trapping them if the attack connects. *'Sakura: Cherry Blossom Crash' - + - Sakura appears and performs her Cherry Blossom Crash attack. *'Clone Spin' - (Air) Naruto summons a Shadow Clone and performs a spin attack. *'Demon Wind Shuriken' - or + (Air) - Naruto throws two large shuriken *'Shadow Clone Launch' - + (Air) - Naruto summons a Clone that throws him upward. The clone will also attack enemies as it falls before disappearing. *'Summoning: Bring Down the House Jutsu' - + (Air) - Summons a large toad that smashes into the stage center (Cross Moves) *'Shadow Clone Jump' - (After first jump) - Uses a Shadow Clone to jump higher (Can be used twice) *'Wall Run' - or + (Hold)- Naruto is able to run up a wall and stand there. **'Shuriken Throw' - Any Attack (While on a wall) (Throws) *'Tailed Beast Flash Bullet' - or Naruto performs a quick dash around the opponent before performing a sliding kick, knocking the opponent behind himself *'Giant Rasengan'- Naruto tosses the opponent into the air and creates four chakra arms that thrust a large Rasengan into the opponent. *'Chakra Arm Slam' - Naruto creates a chakra arm and slams the opponent into the ground. Move List (Sasuke) center (Square Moves) *'Kusanagi Sword Combo' - Sasuke will perform a traditional sword combo. *'Lightning Sword Combo' - or + Sasuke will run Chidori through his sword and perform a slashing combo, ending with a forward Chidori. *'Chidori Sharp Spear: Raika' - + Sasuke will slash the opponent twice, knock them into the air, and creates a blade with Chidori that electrocutes the opponent in the air. *'Susano'o Blade Smash' - + Sasuke creates a Susano'o arm with a sword made from Amaterasu and slams it onto the stage. *'Sword Combo: Fire Ball Jutsu' - (Air) Sasuke performs a triple slash combo and then releases a Fire Ball Jutsu. *'Aerial Lightning Sword Combo' - or + (Air) *'Chidori Blade' - + (Air) Sasuke creates a blade with Chidori and strikes upward. *'Kusanagi Slam: Chidori Nagashi' - + (Air) Sasuke charges Chidori through his sword and slams it into the ground, releasing a stream of lightning from his body. center (Triangle Moves) *'Chidori' - (Chargeable) Sasuke will charge lightning in his hand and strike the opponent. *'Kusanagi Sword: Inferno Style'- or + Sasuke performs a quick sword combo and performs the final blow with a sword created from Amaterasu. *'Inferno Style: Rising Flame -' + Sasuke releases an Amaterasu that extends upward, knocking the opponent into the air. *'Inferno Style: Flame Control' - + Sasuke releases a wave of Amaterasu that will travel across the screen. *'Aerial Chidori' - (Air) *'Fire Style: Phoenix Fire Jutsu' - or + (Air, Aimable) Sasuke releases a series of small fire balls at the opponents. *'Aerial Combo' - + (Air) Sasuke attacks with a Chidori-charged sword, and knocks the opponent upward with a Fire Ball Jutsu. *'Aerial Flame Control' - + (Air) Sasuke releases Inferno Style: Flame Control in the air. center (Circle Moves) *'Switch to Naruto '- Sasuke swaps places with Naruto *'Inferno Style: Yasaka Magatama '- or + Sasuke can now perform the Yasaka Magatama freely. Charging this move will allow additional attacks. *'Susano'o Launch' - + Sasuke will knock opponents into the air with the arm of his Susano'o. *'Fire Style: Dragon Flame Jutsu' - + (Chargeable) Sasuke will release a flame in the shape of a dragon. Charging the move will make him create two of them. *'Amaterasu' - (Air) Sasuke will cast Amaterasu on an opponent. It will stay in place if it doesn't hit anyone. *'Air Chidori Senbon' - or + (Air) (Aimable) *'Aerial Susano'o Launch' - + (Air) *'Fire Style: Fire Flower' - + (Air) Sasuke releases three large Fire Ball Techniques onto the stage. (Throws) *'Susano'o Arm' - or Sasuke punches the opponent with the arm of his Susano'o *'Susano'o: Crush' - Sasuke grabs the opponent with Susano'o's arm, squeezes them, and tosses them aside. *'Susano'o: Slash' - Sasuke grabs the opponent with Susano'o's arm and slashes them with his sword. (Trigger Moves) *'Item Pick-up' - *'Block' - *'Evade' - + or (Super Moves) Note: Although their Level 1 and Level 3 Supers are shared by both characters, Naruto and Sasuke have different Level 2 Supers. *'Scorch Style: Blazing RasenShuriken' - (Level 1): Naruto and Sasuke combine the RasenShuriken and Amaterasu and charge forward. Once the attack connects, the victim will be thrust forward, KO-ing any opponents in their path. *'Tailed Beast Bomb' - (Level 2, as Naruto): Naruto transforms into Kurama Mode and performs the Tailed Beast Bomb, KO-ing any opponent within the attack's range. (Stage-wide range) *'Susano'o: Flame Control Sword' - (Level 2, as Sasuke): Sasuke will temporarily activate his Susano'o, allowing players to choose where they will attack. Once players press , , , or again, or if the timer runs out, Sasuke's Susano'o will attack with an Amaterasu sword, ending the Super. *'The Will of Fire' - (Level 3): A cutscene plays where Naruto transforms into Kurama Mode, and combines with Sasuke's Susano'o. The other members of the Konoha 11 appear in each of Kurama's nine tails, where they are given a portion of the Nine-Tails chakra and are accompanied by one of Naruto's Shadow Clones holding a large Rasengan. The clones disappear and Naruto thrusts the nine massive Rasengans into the opponents, creating a giant explosion. Taunts (Naruto) *'Naruto's Will' - Naruto tightens his headband and says, "You can't beat me!" *'Two Suns' - Naruto points to his forehead as apparitions of his parents appear behind him and he says, "I won't lose to anyone!" *'Determination' - Naruto puts his fists together and proclaims, "I'll never surrender, no matter who I face!" Quotes (Naruto) *When Selected: **"Let's go!." **"I won't lose to anyone! **"I'll take this one, Sasuke." *Prematch: **"Let's go, Kurama!" **"Team 7's back and better than ever!" *Item Pick-up: **"Did Kakashi-sensei leave this behind?" **"What kind of weapon is this?" **"This isn't ramen!" **"What's this?" **"Is this a ninja tool?" *Using Scorch Style: Blazing RasenShuriken **"Let's go, Sasuke!" *Using Tailed Beast Bomb: **"Here we go! Tailed Beast Bomb!" *Using The Will of Fire: **"Let's go, everyone!" *Successful KO: **"That's my ninja way." **"I won't lose to anyone!" **"Sorry, no time for autographs." **"I fight for what I believe in!" **"I don't know how to lose!" **"This was my Shinobi Alliance Jutsu!" **"I have the ultimate partner on my side!" **"Darkness, hatred...I'll crush all that stuff!" (Villain KO's) **"Stop kidding around, Sasuke. I'll be the next Hokage." (Sasuke KO) *Respawn: **"C'mon, make my day." **"I won't die until I become Hokage!" **"You can't beat me like that!" **"Ow! Try not to overdo it next time!" **"No more holding back!" **"The world will not end!" **"My will burns brighter!" **"People are counting on me for a lot of stuff...so I won't mess up!" Taunts (Sasuke) *'The Uchiha are the Strongest!' - Sasuke sheathes his sword and says, "None compare to the power of Uchiha!" *'Is That All?' - Sasuke beckons the opponent and says, "Come on. Is that the best you can do?" *'For My Brother' - Itachi appears and pokes Sasuke in the forehead before disappearing again. Quotes (Sasuke) *When Selected: **"Step aside, Naruto." **"These are good eyes, Brother." **"Let's go." *Prematch: **"I'll take care of it." **"This should be interesting." *Item Pick-up: **"Hmph." **"Interesting." **"This will do." **"Odd weapons." *Using Scorch Style: Blazing RasenShuriken **"I'll help out this time, Naruto." *Using Susano'o: Flame Control Sword: **"Thank you for these eyes, Itachi." *Using The Will of Fire: **"If Madara could do it, then...." *Successful KO: **"Don't underestimate the Uchiha!" **"Another one down, Brother." **"This is a battle fought with the eyes." **"No one can match the Uchiha!" **"You weren't even worth the effort." **"These eyes see darkness clearly." **"I'm the one who will be Hokage." (Naruto KO) *Respawn: **"Do not underestimate the Uchiha!" **"I see you, dead at my feet!" **"No!" **"You don't deserve to fight me!" **"I will crush you!" **"I'll protect Itachi's will!" Introduction and Ending Animations Introduction Sasuke sheathes his sword and stands in front of Naruto and Sakura, proclaiming "I'll take care of it." Naruto transforms into Tailed Beast Mode and says, "Let's go, Kurama!" as Sasuke and Sakura jump off-screen in the background. Sasuke draws his sword, activates his Sharingan, and says "This should be interesting." as Naruto and Sakura appear behind him. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura stand together and Naruto thrusts his fists together, boasting "Team 7 is back and better than ever!" Winning Screen Naruto points to his headband with a determined look on his face and says, "You can't beat us!" as Sasuke and Sakura stand behind him. Sasuke places his sword in the ground and says "This battle wasn't worth our time." as Naruto and Sakura stand in the background. Naruto holds his arm to the side and says "Nobody can stop Team 7's power!", as Sasuke sheathes his sword and Sakura strikes a pose. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura strike a pose similar to their team picture. Losing Screen Naruto bows his head as Sasuke sheathes his sword, and both turn away in defeat. Naruto punches the ground as Sasuke appears as an apparition. Naruto lies on the ground, unconscious, as Sasuke kneels, holding his arm in pain. Naruto and Sasuke lie on the ground as Sakura attempts to heal them. Results Screen Victory: Naruto stands, smiling as he points to his headband. Sasuke stands with his sword over his shoulder. Loss: Naruto kneels in defeat, holding his stomach in his normal form. Sasuke holds his hand over his left eye, apparently in pain. Idle Animation Naruto stands in a battle-ready stance, swaying side-to-side, similar to the Ultimate Ninja Storm series, and will occasionally stand up straight and cross his arms. Sasuke stands up straight, while resting his arm on his sword. He will occasionally crack his neck or stretch. Victory Theme *Default Theme *Naruto Shippuden OST: Kokuten *Naruto Shippuden OST: Heaven-Shaking Event Level 3 Super Theme *Road to Ninja OST: My Name Costumes As with Naruto and Sasuke, Sakura also receives a costume change. Team 7 Reunited Naruto in Tailed Beast Mode, Sasuke, and Sakura as they appear during the Fourth Great Shinobi War in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. Road to Ninja Naruto wears a Hokage robe, Sasuke appears in his Road to Ninja costume, and Sakura wears her regular clothing. Different Paths Naruto and Sasuke wearing each other's clothes, as seen in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm Revolution. While their costumes are swapped, Naruto's will perform his Rasengan with his left arm, similar to Sasuke's Chidori, and Sasuke will perform Chidori with his right arm, similar to Naruto's Rasengan. Sakura wears Karin's outfit. Power of the Six Paths Naruto's Tailed Beast Mode is changed to his Six Paths' Sage Mode, Sasuke gains the Rinnegan and wears his shirt unzipped, and Sakura's outfit appears damaged. Bonus Through their fifth alternate colors, Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura receive an extra costume, similar to some characters in the Super Smash Bros series *'Team 7 Reunited:' Part I Naruto, Part I Sasuke, and Part I Sakura *'Road to Ninja:' Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura wear their outfits from The Last: Naruto the Movie. *'Power of the Six Paths:' Mecha Naruto, Black Shirt Sasuke, and Medical Sakura *'Different Paths:' Naruto in Taka Sasuke's outfit, Sasuke in Sage Naruto's outfit, Sakura in Taka Karin's outfit Profile Items Minions: *Rank 8: Kakashi Hatake *Rank 20: Itachi Uchiha Icons: *Rank 5: Young Naruto *Rank 6: Young Sasuke *Rank 7: Sakura Haruno *Rank 9: Itachi Uchiha *Rank 11: Hokage Naruto *Rank 12: Orochimaru *Rank 14: Akatsuki Sasuke *Rank 15: The Uchiha Crest *Rank 17: Reanimated Minato Namikaze *Rank 18: Sage Naruto *Rank 20: Reanimated Itachi *Rank 21: Reanimated Hashirama Senju *Rank 23: Nine-Tails Chakra Mode Minato *Rank 24: Kushina Uzumaki *Rank 50: Bijuu Mode Naruto *Rank 200: Team 7's Group Picture *Rank 250: Six Paths' Sage Mode Naruto *Rank 300: Sasuke's Rinnegan Backgrounds: *Rank 16: Sasuke's Sharingan *Rank 19: The Reanimated Hokage *Rank 22: Itachi's Crow with Shisui's Sharingan *Rank 25: Mecha Naruto's Headband *Rank 300: Valley of the End Trivia *Like Kat and Sly Cooper, Naruto and Sasuke would appear cel-shaded as they use their appearance from the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. *Naruto is the only character who can perform a double Triple Jump, utilizing his special Shadow Clone Jump. *Naruto and Sasuke will walk on water instead of swimming through it. However, they have a small meter above their HUD which indicates their chakra. Once their chakra meter depletes, they will fall through the water and be KO'd, although this does not count as a death. **This is a reference to the classic Ultimate Ninja series where walking on water would drain a character's chakra meter. Once the chakra meter drained entirely, the character would fall through the water and respawn in an area of land, chipping away a small portion of health in the process. In the Storm series, this is no longer an issue as walking on water is common in most stages, and does not drain chakra as it originally had. *Naruto and Sasuke's intro and result screens reflect on the style of the first Naruto: Ultimate Ninja Storm game. *Sakura being summoned to help Naruto in battle is reminiscent of the support character system from the Ultimate Ninja Storm series. The fact that Naruto and Sasuke can be switched out as playable characters reflects on the new Leader Swap mechanic introduced in Naruto Shippuden: Ultimate Ninja Storm 4, wherein players can now switch their playable character out with their support character. Category:Blog posts